The purpose of this research study is to find out more about potential drug interactions with the medication losartan. Losartan has been approved by the FDA and is used to treat high blood pressure. The subject will receive three different drugs in combination with losartan. The medications that you will receive in combination with losartan are erythromycin (an antibiotic used to treat different bacterial infections), fluvastatin (a medication used to lower blood cholesterol) and fluconazole (a medication used to treat fungal infections). Erythromycin, fluvastatin, and fluconazole decrease the activity of the enzymes which metabolize losartan. If an interaction does occur with these medications and losartans, this study will help to identify the magnitude of this effect.